<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Being a Sex Slave by TsunamiVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754099">The Art of Being a Sex Slave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiVoid/pseuds/TsunamiVoid'>TsunamiVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiVoid/pseuds/TsunamiVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Being a Sex Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Stiles walked out of the lab, he left a semblance of humanity behind him. Carrying a small case, it contained his chopped off dick. In place of it was a cunt, complete with womb. He would soon be sold as a virgin sex slave.</p><p>
  <em>Few hours later</em>
</p><p>”And now folks for the Grand Finale! Here we have a virgin sex slave by the name of Stiles. Bidding starts at $500.” “550!”, someone yells. “650!”, shrieks someone else. This fierce bidding war goes on for hours. Finally, a man by the name of Peter Hale steps up and bids $100k. He has won Stiles.</p><p><em>To be continued</em> </p><p>A few notes. Chapters will be like this, short little quick reads so expect lots at least once a day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>